Another Broken Heart Teen wolf
by WitchyBitchyNellie
Summary: Kiara Moon's life ain't easy. She got turned into a werewolf by her boyfriend, then kidnapped by his Alpha and locked in a bank for four years. And she's a fangirl. But with the help of Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale and their friends, can she survive all the danger that comes with being the heir of an evil witch?
1. a plan goes wrong

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4027d46447844ca20ca93861194928e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiara P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c710ba7cf747aa941040918c505779"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Flashback/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81d49a18083d6bd83e88d001c2cc568d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What do you like the most; candy or ice cream?" Aiden asked as he fed me with a chocolate covered strawberry. I looked at him with a 'are you serious' look on my face./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da726f36df29f88c87b142fe7f2a7b56"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ice cream of course!" I laughed. "What do you like the most, Werewolves or vampires?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b644a4e32929801c4aab9bdc3bd2b307"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He froze. "Um... I don't know, probably werewolves" he said. I looked at him questioningly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="965a05b5829f23194ccc5cd631b5cb64"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What's wrong Aiden? Are you afraid of werewolves?" I smirked. He laughed nervously./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22ed6ca5b35fce6efd96426c22ca1a6a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No I'm not! What about you, werewolves or vampires?" he asked./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de25c7bfb29bba0a3d8ca2a277368fdf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Definitely werewolves! It would be kinda cool to be one, don't you think?" I wondered. He swallowed hard and looked at the ground/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f2533f26bf81c8f55c6b0cd68a58a9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Uhm... Would you hate me if I was a werewolf?" he asked. What's up with all these questions?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27109f9e837b201181e93b5ac8f2ddd7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What of course not! But you're not a werewolf, because werewolves doesn't exist" I laughed. He didn't laugh. He looked at me, but his eyes were changed. They were red. I screamed and stood up./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b76d64125e31d249bd98723bc056b4b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What are you?!" I shrieked, scared shitless of my own boyfriend. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="246106f3b6135d355a3649de4cffaa21"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm a werewolf, Kiara. And you will soon be one to" he said. My eyes widened and I started to run away, but he was faster than me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I closed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to see his face. He was a werewolf. Aiden was a frickin werewolf. Shit shit shit./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="927f6f4a6e99ee8319c3c8e68f9b9cf8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Open your eyes Kiara. I won't hurt you" he said with a calm voice. I slowly opened my eyes and was met by a normal Aiden./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1379118ed59166c59bf9fb21ef7d76a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You're gonna be okay Kiara. I'm gonna get you out of here" he said. I heard laughing coming from the trees and people stepped out of there. It was a man with sunglasses and a walking stick, I assumed he was blind, a big guy, a girl with scary toes and no shoes and Aiden's twin brother and my best friend Ethan. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83cd3fbf7f406a49154cd704cdf7dfae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Be okay? Don't give the girl false hopes Aiden, she will soon become a monster like the rest of us" the blind man said. I took a step away from Aiden. I was scared. No scratch that, I was fucking terrified./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f85b8ce6b353d14443047f1f359e7a4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Give her the bite now or Kali will kill her" he smiled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8eb587f33ee908dd2cefcdfc6bb55ec9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No!" I screamed. I wasn't ready to die. Oh my god don't kill me. I thought./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19db0ce3e0d3b7b76f8ca151724e345d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Don't worry, Kiara dear. It will be over fast" the blind man said. The girl who was in desperate need of a pedicure opened her mouth and exposed her fangs. Wait what, fangs? Oh god./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd68a02c340806634f578f4b97909841"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""No, don't! I'll give her the bite" Aiden said. My eyes widened. I wasn't entirely sure what 'the bite' meant but I was pretty damn sure it wasn't a good thing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe1a9c54aa6dda6f0af86ee9966918c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aiden took a step forward and I took a step back. I didn't want the bite./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80fa203ce0784060ff68dd22f4e058f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I'm sorry Kiara" he said. "This might hurt"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eecede046169cd267d67c51f1718c130"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then he shifted into a wolf and jumped at me. He bit down my arm and I screamed in pain. The world started to spin and I fell to the ground. Soon everything went black./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b587c62344dd905eb6e467ae78cb0055"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Flashback end/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da556380f7232392aa58568a7e8d4b43"I open my eyes with a scream. I sit up and look around in the dark room. I'm alone, as usual. The morning after Aiden bit me, I had woken up in this very room, alone. I woke up with amnesia, but after a while some of my memories started to slowly get back to me. That was 4 years ago. I cried a whole year before I moved on and realized that he didn't deserve my tears. But yet here I am, shaking and crying because he betrayed me. He betrayed my trust, and broke my heart by turning me into a werewolf. A fricking werewolf!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd4daa8cc7204e3de24d8de28a62aad5"Sometimes I don't remember what it's like to have a life outside of these walls. Hell, I don't even remember my own family. I know that I had a sister and a mother, but my father died in a car accident when I was five. I don't remember their names or how they looked. I've had flashbacks and dreams about my past life, but never about my mother. When I have flashbacks with my sister, her face is always blurred out so I can't see her. It's really annoying that I can't even remember my own sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed8b09c53486f7b21389145c856251be"Suddenly the heavy door to this room unlocks and opens. Aiden steps inside. Of fucking course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9903e5ec427cf9932e2744ca7e8b5cd""Are you okay?" he asks shyly. I sigh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9982af11980c7fea197ff79076b4804""No" I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab35662f7ea0e824eaa2bab6ee05fca""Do you want to talk about it" he asks. I raise an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7de4a616bfb32fef479d0aa05f7e86c""Does it look like I want to talk about it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20c36593cecb93fc64b4cb4487b662f0"He shakes his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42110562897fbf210f6bd2ee50bbc545""No" he whispers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a97e45b7f9be16f6f683974c3c97558""Then please, Aiden, leave" I sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7822461ca7840123ec3e93f3d7a36bd3"He turns around and walks back out. He closes the door and locks it. And just like that, I'm alone again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6853944ab60f0de7cae40d6a5b54bd3d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stiles P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff0ad777d5f4559e7e0096fec57ce3f"I hate Scott right now. He's such a jerk. Not only he's making me risk my life again, he just had to make Derek freaking Hale come with me. Derek is the most negative little werewolf I have ever met. Derek and I are outside Beacon Hills National Bank right now, which isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday night but oh well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbda79b4b5e6bbbcac6c112cdfb397c9"Anyway the bank have been abandoned for years and we think that's where the Alpha pack are hiding. We are here to rescue Erica and Boyd, two members of our pack, who were kidnapped by the Alphas. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Derek and Erica are werewolves. Allison and I are humans. We don't know if Lydia is a human or not, because a little while ago a crazy person called her a banshee. But I don't effing know what an effing banshee is. Anyway, Derek and I are in my Jeep outside of the bank right now, waiting for Allison to give us the signal to go in. I'm kinda scared, since the only weapons I have to defend my fragile human body with are my sarcasm and my bat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f576e7ca2944cc8ec74bf15c589add""Stiles stop shaking, it's annoying" Derek says. I tense up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03444ba3ba96025df278491394bd065""Nothing gets pass those keen werewolf senses, huh Derek?" I mumble. He shoots me one of his famous death glares, which by the way didn't exactly help me calm down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6425e6c6ebd0013d85c6aba16a2fa2""That's the signal!" Derek says and gets out of the car. I get out as well and follow him. He stops in front of the back door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c00faab8ea8de5fdec9a8dec705048b""Okay Stiles, the plan is simple. When I'm in, you wait here until I say it's clear. Then we find Erica and Boyd and get the hell out of here, got it?" he explains. I nod. Derek clench his fist, and then opens his hand again. Only difference is that now he has claws instead of nails. He puts one of his sharp and scary claws into the lock and turns it around. The door opens with a click. I open my mouth and let out a breath. Derek shoots me another death glare. Okay I really hate Scott right now. Why does it have to be me? Why couldn't he have gone with Derek instead? Derek gets inside and I wait just as he said I should./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c126897b5282e425bcc397d1ff0ea40a""Stiles run!" I hear Derek scream from inside, but it sounds muffled, like someone is holding their hand over his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e45414e9cc7f03bc33363723664048"Of course I don't listen. I mean hello, I'm Stiles Stilinski, and I never do what I'm told. I run inside with my bat held over my head. I stop and gasp when I see what's in front of me; Derek lying on the floor in a pool of blood which I'm assuming is his own. I turn around, ready to run away and get help, but I'm met by Kali standing in front of me. She smirks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb9195287e82494d385c4a0fd04b7fb""Hello Stiles" she says and stabs me in the stomach with a knife. She pushes me down to the floor. As I'm lying there, gasping for air and feel the world fading away I only got one thought in my head:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2c1963199a1d0d5d48bc6cdaec114bf"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm so gonna kick Scott's ass./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76385f7624d1ba8571e0bca0771c02c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/p 


	2. Story of my life

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a85f3cc99b551cebaf06bfde2284992"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kiara~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c0578af519cfaa99393f5332c7a980""One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great" I sing quietly. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy was my favorite song before I was bit, and since I haven't listened to music during my time here it's still my favorite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7f4965230579f1c395b1f582e8dc1ec"My beautiful (okay not really) singing is interrupted when the door unlocks and opens. I assume it's Aiden, but I look up anyway just in case it's Kali wanting to torture me. Kali is never here unless she's been ordered by Deucalion to torture me. Of course it always heals, but it freaking hurts. That's why I hate it when Kali steps through that door, but this time, she isn't alone. In her arms she's holding an unconscious teenage boy. Ennis is behind her, holding another unconscious guy who's pretty damn hot. When Kali sees I'm awake she fakes a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d36ee8d4260bf093f4cfc8d95b12fdc2""I got you some company" she says and then drops the boy on the floor. I hear a loud crack as his ribs break./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21443e45cb98cbba43c42968b2a1dae6""oops" she says, laughs and walks out. Ennis puts the man next to the boy, then walks out without a word. He's scaring me more than the others since he never talks. At least not to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a3a699ef0c2dfe9f94fbc240387ddba"I crawl over to the boys and sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2df030a4b5f5aa87d6e8456bee065098""My heart breaks for you" I whisper. Then I pull the knife out of the boys stomach, take away some of his pain. Then I check if the man's alive and take away some of his pain too. I sense that he is a werewolf like me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40867f81d36e94b71ffd5f10ed0fab6f"So now it's time to wait for them to wake up. I mean it's not like I have anything else to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f011dd6e102b3b69b5ad9889616e1299"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Derek~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ace0ff71bbde756dea6e68eac6d76735""Come on sourwolf, wake up! Scott will kill me if you don't wake up" I hear Stiles say. It hurts in my head and stomach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3559b987b028ca0c7e36a1a5b5c51899""Who's Scott?" Someone asks and I recognize it as a girl's voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f6ed8e0b3e01ff6f10327850f92b783""He's my best friend" Stiles says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d61788f347c8d211fe7dc3ee06767a1""Oh. Best friends are nice" the girl whispers. She sounds sad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef6f8754944360657771ee7f3cb25d52"I open my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0bc363effa399b59587c06d74ddef7b""Where am I?" I ask immediately. Stiles and the girl turns to look at me. Relief flashes through Stiles' eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d50595833d5ebbb0d7865de7a78f25d2""Oh thank God you're alive!" he breathes. The girl looks at me with small smile. She's beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211de7a87eade05bb006061efd07efce""Who are you?" I ask the girl and ignore Stiles. He mumbles "wow okay it's not like I'm here anyway" to himself. The girl smiles a little at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845d5bb4d9b79ddd69a5387b8454b0f8""I'm Kiara" she says. "Welcome to paradise"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec29c1120ae2c90567b70f454847d29e"I nod and Kiara turns around. She crawls away to the corner of the room and curls up into a little ball. I turn to Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf27beb8173aa83f728b8056c06e902b""How long have you been awake?" I ask Stiles/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55699a32003ccf59d71afd5657851c69""I don't know. Two hours or so" he says. I nod/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eeaf5521404e6f4f1c5dfc15a9af8e2""Did she say anything to you?" I wonder. We're probably gonna be stuck here for a while, so I might as well know a few things about the girl we're locked up with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef3a0720a9777d0ebed4395db992d18f""Her name is Kiara, she's been locked up here for about four years and she likes Fall Out Boy and Harry Potter" he replies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f11ba149d0f526c575dc984cc2d572""Fall Out Boy and Harry Potter? Thanks Stiles, that's exactly what I wanted to know" I say and roll my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="422fd4c5ef8879018bda2bc5ae7dd0ce""Don't be sarcastic, Derek. It doesn't suit you" he says with a wrinkled nose. I glare at him. I'm stuck with a stranger and Stiles. This is like my own personal hell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a848eb5ef8709b099ec9ffe73cab715"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Scott~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f16b3797e3925c9fb4777460a0fbca"I've been walking back and forth in my bedroom for hours. Our plan went wrong. Derek and Stiles are kidnapped. Not dead, I hope, but kidnapped by the alphas. They are with Erica and Boyd, and they are perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with them. They are just fine, right? They have to be. I can't accept anything else. Stiles has been my best friend since like, forever. He is my best friend, my brother and I can't let anything happen to him. And Derek has been a huge help about all these werewolf things, and is my friend, although I'm not entirely sure the word 'friend' is in Derek's vocabulary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e7195efb34ac4180b5f7a96e8b5be4"Suddenly my door bursts open and Isaac walks in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cee141a935083ccf22f6a046dcf192d1""Fine Isaac, don't knock or anything" I say. He glares at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="110d816b5ad2bbe8498e432d3db86155""Yeah nice to see you too Scott" he says with a fake smile. "We're going to Derek's loft. We need a plan to rescue Derek and Stiles"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f72b3a498fa8dfa550d3dc952618aa47"I nod and follow him downstairs and out of the house to his car. We need a good plan to rescue them. And if we don't have one at the end of the day, I will walk to the bank and kill the alphas myself. Stiles is my best friend, and I will save him no matter what it takes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a03a921c539e6f93e1e9fea6f8c34249"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Kiara's P.O.V, a week later~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f6510c085416f20f4be301a614181f"I haven't really talked to Stiles or Derek since they got here, and that was a week and a half ago. They don't even know I'm a werewolf yet. They've been trying to get me to talk to them a lot, but I always flip them off. I don't really want to talk to them or get to know them. I don't want anything to do with them. This whole 'boyfriend turned me into a werewolf' thing gave me trust issues. So sue me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dfb9f71e8ceb2b891dd876a6b4dfa59"But if I'm being totally honest, I bet they're curious about me. If I was stuck with a random girl who has been locked up in an abandoned bank for four years I'd be curious. So yeah I will tell them about my story. I see no reason not to. We're probably gonna die in here, so whatever. Next time one of them asks why I'm here, which they have been doing every day, I will tell them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cbea9af341be4443c4bfa100d834a62""Kiara, can I ask you something?" Stiles asks. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"God dammit I'm not ready yet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1e976c14de7b160ea9fc249c9d58b1""Fine" I hear myself say. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fuck no, Kiara what the hell are you doing?!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ddd143e42800481399873286f46ed29""What? Oh, okay. Thank you" he stutters, clearly shocked that I agreed. "Do you want to tell me and Derek what happened to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0027cac8621872130e6bdb36d36bc8c""Long story, wait for the movie" I say. He rolls his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccd408dce6baca0ed676f52c16c4c9ad""Okay fine. I'll tell you. But I don't want your pity" I say and change my mind. Stiles' eyes widens. He nod and turns to Derek, who's been sleeping curled up in a ball until now, and wakes him up. Derek opens his eyes and sits up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="694d1407d98cadc0c723b3388d1ca598""She's gonna tell us, Derek. Quick get the popcorn" Stiles jokes. Derek chuckles and I force a small smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75cf901afc8b1165da81853dcba680bc""I had three best friends whom I had known since we were fourteen. Their names were Taylor, Matt and Ethan. A couple of days before I turned fifteen Ethan's twin brother Aiden asked me out. I said okay. So we went on the date and I liked him. We started dating and somehow I fell for him. After a couple of months I was in love with him. Two months after my sixteenth birthday he asked me out on a date in the woods. We were having a picnic. Now this is where it gets good" I say. I take a deep breath before I start talking again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7576c2be3ef26093f274820a24cfd2fd""We started playing a game. We said two things or people and we had to choose our favorite. I asked vampires or werewolves. That's when he started acting weird. Then he asked if I would hate him if he was a werewolf and I said no. Then he looked at me, and his eyes were red. So I ran. But he caught up with me. He tried to tell me I would be okay, but this guy came out of the woods with people behind him. It was a girl and a man and Aiden's twin brother Ethan, who was also my best friend. The guy in the front was blind" I tell them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d57515ad27ada956f1d0ad059ce7e3""Deucalion" Stiles whispers to himself. I nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642d565265f84b750990b810f1978eed""They made Aiden choose. Kill me himself, or give me the bite. As you can see, he chose the latter. After he bit me I passed out because of the pain. When I woke up I was in this room alone. There was blood on my clothes, but I had no wounds and felt no pain. Except the heartache. It hurt so much on the inside. Aiden had betrayed me. And I was alone. I had to learn how to control the whole werewolf thing by myself. About two times a month Kali would torture me and inject me with something, but she has stopped now. I don't know why. I'm pretty sure I've been here for four years, but I'm not sure. And that's pretty much the story of my life"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af7cf27a6a8a584933f73448ad5ff883"Derek stares at the floor while Stiles stares at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7050b62a08d8a23b03747136ea36397a""You're crying" Stiles states. I roll my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e0123df1f465ed60fc312be44985ff""Of course I'm crying Stiles, I just told you my incredibly fucked up life story" I say and wipe away my tears. Suddenly Stiles' arms are around me. I hug him back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6946762469e65c996b6facf1e35880fa""This doesn't make us friends" I say. "I don't want any friends"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a8d21e498aec33a435ce1e7b57c1eb""Say what you want, Kiara, but from now on we are friends whether you want it or not" Stiles smiles and pulls back. This time I don't argue./p 


	3. the female version of Derek

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8b2539fbbb53fd87a1243bd74de1b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Aiden~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c23e82111be44c71f05a6830006d74f"I'm on my way to Kiara with a sandwich and a glass of water. But when I hear voices coming from her (and now Stiles and Derek's) room I stop. She's telling them about the night she got bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df11addc61c975231b6cc2c605eab9aa""They made Aiden choose. Kill me himself, or give me the bite. As you can see, he chose the latter. After he bit me I passed out because of the pain. When I woke up I was in this room alone. There was blood on my clothes, but I had no wounds and felt no pain. Except the heartache. It hurt so much on the inside. Aiden had betrayed me. And I was alone" she says and her voice cracks. I can almost em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hear /emher tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acca191173188f63059cf58cbd64d214"I know it's my fault that she's in this mess and I don't have the right to be sad, but hearing her crying breaks my heart. I hate myself for doing this. I hate myself for putting her in this situation. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"love /emher. Love, not loved. Even though she hates me I never stopped loving her. One day she will know. One day she will forgive me. At least I hope she will./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3eff828623bca97271d5c6888c54603"I push open the heavy door once she's stopped talking and Stiles has made it clear that they're friends. When I walk in their heads turns to me. Stiles and Derek glares at me while Kiara doesn't show any emotions at all. I hate when she just sit on the floor, emotionless. I want her to feel something. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"need/em her to feel something. Anger, happiness, sadness or maybe even regret when she sees my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4abd3367f0d258bd85114e9cecc443""What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice cracking at the end. Do you hear that? That's the sound of my heart breaking all over again. I suddenly remember the food in my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91614a5bf44273e8e2f57cd48d933b83""Uh... I brought food" I say and walk over to her. I put down the food in front of her and walk back to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441cd2c213d637587541e6462312291f""Why are you really here?" she asks right as I'm about to leave the room. I turn around to her again. She's glaring at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ad412125f1f5d469392e4665e43a10""Just checking up on you. How are you?" I ask her. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Really Aiden, really?/em Why the hell did I ask her that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84c9ab7fff3f07a8d924a3888c2c9ae5""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"How are you/em? How the hell do you think I am? Do you Think I'm okay? Or maybe you think I'm happy, because you are here to brighten my day? You have no fucking right to ask me that question. Not you" she yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10099a94170851c483b4182fcd9de06"I smile. This is the best reaction I've gotten from her for four years. She didn't try to kill me (this she tries about once or twice every other month), she didn't cry, she just yelled. So yes, I am smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5569192e25e258e18a52a6605c36fe""What the hell are you doing?! Are you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"smiling?!/em What is wrong with you?" Stiles yells. I look at him, kinda shocked. I forgot he and Derek are here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="567216f183949a16dd9fbf1ead846e13"But I am Aiden. I am an alpha. I cannot show myself weak. Not in front of them. I shift and take a step towards Stiles. Within a second Kiara is on her feet in her werewolf form and steps in between me and Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="463089cbe312512a3184a0110df7cae4""Don't. Move. A muscle. Or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" She says. I shift back and she does the same. She can be badass when she wants to. And to be honest, she scares the living shit out of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77be292bb619a170a37b23d571e66c70""I'm sorry" I whisper and leave. Dammit Aiden, now you got her pissed again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12beef8f3d2290fbf673cc5bcca230e8"Let's make this very clear: I hate myself for what I did to Kiara. I should of let her die, instead of living in this hell. But I guess I was selfish, hell I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"am/em selfish. I admit that. If I had to relive that night, I would still choose to give her the bite. I am that selfish. I couldn't stand the idea of losing her that night. But I did. I lost her. I gave her a fate worse than death. Now both she and I have to live with that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4bcc0214e047b30e516baf19c3309dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Stiles~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66c654789e381e1137d3189017b76d7b""Don't. Move. A muscle. Or I'm gonna rip you throat out, with my teeth" Kiara threatens. I almost laugh. She's like the female version of Derek. I open my mouth to laugh, but close it again when I remember I was almost killed by a werewolf a couple of seconds ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4f897d6753d9c5f389d571e9470b574""I'm sorry" Aiden says. For a second I can't move nor talk. Aiden the evil Alpha werewolf twin just apologized?! What the frack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="092bde36f4753b57395a015b56b13c07"He turns around and walks out of the room. Okay it's not exactly a room it's more like a cell. An ugly cell. Not like the cells in Orange Is the New Black. Not that I watch that. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay, Stilinski, focus./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15799aa3a6b3e1bcda0224a5abb170e9""Stiles what the hell did you say that for?!" Derek and Kiara yells at the same time and looks at me. They're both angry. God dammit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ec7d1d5afe288b795d1efd26fd22bb4""You could've gotten yourself killed" Derek mutters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9f5d96f2e7644ad342c2b5fa8ba0be4""First of all; I was defending you Kiara. Second of all; why do you care Derek?" I ask. Derek sighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="398fbcb7bf72dca84ff5eec8e4a224aa""Well you're kinda my friend so don't yell at werewolves. Scott would kill me and honesty I wouldn't want you to die" he says. I nod, but it takes a second for me to register what he just said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31042d9cacf4c3024c3db6a662c63ece"What does that even mean? Are we friends? Did he only say that because we're probably gonna die in here or did he really mean it? God I sound like an insecure teenage girl talking to her crush. Not that I like Derek. I don't have a crush on Derek. Absolutely not. Derek is just very scary and while talking to him I admit that I'm terrified I will say something wrong. Does that mean I have a crush on him? Jesus Christ I'm an emotionally unstable teenage girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e239c20f968e176c79bf1d7adf4c88de""t-thanks" I stutter and mentally slap myself. Derek Hale, also known as Sourwolf, just said we were friends and I say thanks?! Wow I'm awkward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9fdf3b1dd6330e528e412a146afb07c""I'm going to uh... Sleep for a few hours or something" I say and lay down. Awkward situation over. I hope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a62894d350215ba6e9d5834e37d13e6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Derek P.O.V~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca43e4f80816333c57350f5f6d75f694"Stiles and Kiara are sleeping and I'm bored. Really freaking bored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e9273b6592584579c77816f89aa8e2"I'm interrupted in my boredom as I hear Kiara sob quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd0bb900150a610aad7b4588e6652df0""Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her. She shoot up and turn to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2b2aa08bc029d712d732e88e7887b93""I didn't know you were awake" she whisper, careful not to wake Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="febbb904498e0d35723913fbfc3a26e3""Well I was. Now tell me, what's wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e9c1ee38961707f8aa62e0014875e6"She sighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="752a85e8d87bd24900835fef3df4692d""Every time I see him my heart breaks all over again. I remember all the fun I had with him, I remember how much I cared about him. I once loved him like he was my other half, and when you love someone that much it hurts when they... When they turn you into a werewolf, though I'm pretty sure that's not very common." I chuckle and she smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57bf88c7d133e475b584fa0e68cb32ca""I have known Ethan since I was ten years old, which means I have known Aiden that long too. And it just hurts so damn much that he would do this to me. I haven't seen Ethan since that night. He never comes here. We were best friends for seven years and he hasn't come to see me in four freaking years! I loved them both, and now we're just strangers with memories" she whispers and a couple of tears streams down her face. I scoot closer to her and put my arms around her. She puts her head on my chest and I kiss her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b54f4fc4267a9b4b5e3f21c453b0519f""It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna get out of here, you're gonna get the life you've always wanted and you will be happy. You will be happy and you will be okay. Do you hear me, Kiara? You're gonna be okay" I tell her. She nods and looks up at me, a small smile on her face. She always smiles like that, but something is different this time. Her smile is pure and real. She looks happier. I want her to always look like that. I want her to be happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189c3886af5712716ac7d674fb2f02b3" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203c80a5ca98de926fd5815acb10c55d""If it makes you feel better, I was betrayed too" I say. I don't know why, but I want to tell her. I want her to know that she's not alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38a7f8e922d7e8e61925eda9af473fcb" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0fb7c12f3254943ace1b0147f6dfb8""What are you talking about? What happened?" She asks, curiosity mixed with sadness and compassion written all over her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1197184b9603c333419318f99339fc2f" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a15071ece7cc2ba75a9ef36f906fbb6""When I was in High School, I fell in love with a girl named Kate. Kate Argent. I loved her, and I thought that she loved me too. But one day when I was at school with my sister Laura, she set my house on fire. Turns out she and her whole family were hunters. My whole family except my uncle died in the fire" I tell her. She gasps and hug me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2ee763b29f86d42eefc0d878dc12d50" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ef9459c2c28ccffed50d1fad69bfbd8"I allow one tear to fall down my face before I wipe it away and suck it up. I'm not gonna cry. Not in front of her. Not in front of anyone. I can't. I just can't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b233484a98d16890816a259d9822e855" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60fc99883bc61f9eed4fb3b5f1d70899""Oh my god. I've been complaining about what Aiden did to me but what that bitch did to you and your family is just... Gaaargh I don't even know what it is. It's just horrible" she says into my shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39a372939cb2ab64643686dcfd188aa" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92a6f2a38a1a8fc212fd2da09075c78b"I smile. It feels good to hold her. It feels right. I don't want to let her go, and apparently she doesn't either. She stays in my arms until we both fall asleep./p 


End file.
